hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Lindsey Roscoe
lindsey roscoe is a murdereeb be care ful only joking hahaha Characterisation In an E4.com interview, Austin detailed her character as "feisty, determined, unpretentious, passionate, strong". Lindsey wants to live life to the fullest and be happy. She is always determined to do the right thing and bases importance on being loyal to family and friends. Lindsey, a clever junior doctor, worked hard to create a career and sought guidance and encouragement from Sandy. Lynsey takes pride in her job and wants to better herself by being ambitious. Arrival Lindsey arrives in Dee Valley Hospital after getting a job there. She is revealed to be the fiancée of Joe Roscoe (Ayden Callaghan). Feud with Dr. Browning Dr. Paul Browning (Joseph Thompson) is shocked by her name as it reminds him of Lynsey Nolan (Karen Hassan), who he murdered a year ago. Whilst waiting for the lift alongside Doctor Browning, he forces himself on her but she escapes after scratching his face. With Cindy, Lindsey goes to visit Mercedes and they find Doctor Browning trying to kill her, so they all murder him. The three girls decide to keep it a secret. They dump his body in Cindy's freezer but they take the body away when the freezer breaks. Whilst taking his body, Grace Black (Tamara Wall) catches them and suspects something after arriving in the village to find Clare Devine's (Gemma Bissix) murderer. She tries to befriend Lindsey but she goes away. Freddie helps Lindsey, Mercedes and Cindy by pushing the car down the cliff and setting it on fire. Pregnancy and Miscarriage Joe tells Lindsey that he wants children with her and she agrees to his suggestion. After falling pregnant, she miscarriages disappointing both Lindsey and Joe. Lindsey begins friendships with Cindy Cunningham (Stephanie Waring) and Mercedes McQueen (Jennifer Metcalfe), who have both been attacked by Doctor Browning, which is unknown to Lindsey. Freddie Roscoe (Charlie Clapham) becomes close to Lindsey, who sees him as a brother. Unknown to her, Freddie is developing feelings for her. Lindsey is delighted when she hears that she is pregnant again but only a few months later whilst coming home from shopping, she is run over by Frankie Osborne (Helen Pearson). She later tragically miscarriages in hospital. Joe and Freddie Roscoe Lindsey and Freddie become a couple but their happiness is short-lived when evidence against Freddie begins to mount, but they later discover that Grace is setting Freddie up for murdering Fraser. It is later revealed that Mercedes is not dead and that she is very much alive after Grace gives Joe her new address in France. Mercedes and Grace are framing Freddie, as they both have reasons for despising him. Mercedes gives Joe some of Freddie's clothing with her blood on it and asks him to plant it in Freddie and Lindsey's flat. At JJ's naming ceremony, Joe enters Freddie and Lindsey's bedroom and plants the evidence behind the wardrobe. The police then find it when the McQueen family show them a diary entry by Mercedes which Grace planted. Freddie and Lindsey then go on the run with JJ and are constantly narrowly escape capture. Joe then finds them and forces Lindsey to chose between Freddie and JJ, of whom she chooses Freddie. Lindsey later calls Joe for help and reveals that she witnessed Freddie violently beating up a man in a nightclub, and nearly attacked her. Joe arrives and brings her back to the village, where she reveals that she believes Freddie killed Mercedes. Unbeknownst to everyone, Freddie and Lindsey are still an couple and they are trying to play Grace at her own game. When Lindsey catches Grace call somebody on Skype, she discovers that Mercedes is still alive. After revealing this to Freddie, Lindsey goes to the police with Joe and she tells them that she knows that Mercedes is still alive. When they interview Grace, however, she cunningly covers her tracks, leaving Lindsey frustrated. The Gloved Hand Killer On January 1st 2015, Rick Spencer (Victor Gardener) is killed by an unknown figure, they inject him with potassium chloride into his IV drip. Later, Will Savage is killed by them after Nico Blake pushed Will off a building trying to save Dodger Savage. Then Phoebe McQueen is killed after she was accidentally shot by Joe Roscoe. Then Charles S'Avage's wife, Mariam Andrews is killed when she finds a connection between the deaths. Then Dylan Royle is killed after a car crash. Then Ashley Davidson is killed. Cindy had recently spoke to Charles about the deaths. Charles looked around and performed drug tests on the doctors. Celine McQueen then destroys the evidence of who the killer is after it was revealed she took drugs to slim down. Revealing it to be apparently Tegan Lomax. After Celine admitted this, it meant that Tegan was no longer a suspect. Ashley's death was caught on camera and Charles had found out the killer. He goes to tell Cindy, but then Trevor shoots a wire down when Scott Drinkwell moves his gun from harming anyone. A piece of scaffolding falls and crushes Charles. But not killing him. Then the killer injects Charles. He is then pronounced dead. After the white water stunt, Freddie Roscoe is in the hospital, Lindsey arrives, and says that when Freddie got into her head, she killed. She revealed she had attempted to kill Diane O'Connor, Esther Bloom and Kath Butterfield. Lindsey then attempts to kill Freddie. But he is shown to have survived when he was put in the back of Trevor's car. Gallery Celine lindsey.jpg Silas_Lindsey.jpg Category:Dr. Charles S'avage Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Hollyoaks Characters Category:Dee Valley Hospital Workers Category:Hollyoaks Villains Category:Murderers Category:Butterfield Family Category:Roscoe Family Category:2013 Characters